Suprise Party
by uknowwhoslittleprincess
Summary: Ginny goes to a party. its got a lot of fluff and a very scared dudley lol rating for language but the 'rents were home so theres not much sorry there are no paragraphs but my computer is screwed so a yeah r/r edited


Title: A Surprising Party Disclaimer: not mine\ A/n: a cute lil' fluffy fic I thought up in the middle of the night once. Story note: Harry and Ginny already go out. It's the summer after Ginny's 5th year and Harry's 6th Duh!  
  
A Surprising Party  
  
"A party?" I couldn't believe I was being invited to a muggle party. My best muggle friend, Liz, had just told me that her boyfriend's best friend was throwing a party and she wanted me to come. I'd never been to a muggle party and I couldn't wait. "I'll come and pick you up at 7:00 and then drive over to the party. This is gonna be so much fun." Liz was saying. "I want you to meet all of my friends. They are going to love you. I better go get ready I'll see you at seven. Later" and with that she was off. I ran to my room to get ready. I put on a yellow spaghetti strap top and dark blue flares. My make-up was applied by hand since Liz didn't know about magic and I didn't want it to seem like I used it to put on my makeup. By 7:00 I was sitting down on the couch ready to go to the party. When the headlights of Liz's blue VW beetle showed up I ran out the door with my purse in hand. Inside the car, the music was blaring out Linkin Park, a muggle rock band, so I decided to think about school, magic, and Harry. I miss Harry, I wish he was going to be at the party, we would have so much fun. Magic would be a fun spice to the party mix though, too bad it was all going to be non magic folk. A little while later, we arrived at house on a cute little street with all the gardens and fences perfect. You could hear music being played from inside the fourth house on the street. We exited the car and went inside the house. It was filled with people, Piers, Liz's boyfriend came up to greet us. As polite as he was I got a bad vibe off of him and went to get a drink of soda. I was looking at pictures on the mantle when I started to get suspicious. In the pictures were a young pig-like boy with blonde hair. I remembered Harry saying something about his cousin being blonde and pig- like. Also, I remembered we were in the town of surrey, Harry's town. I started looking around, seeing if there were any other clues, but there was nothing in the house saying that another boy lived here. I was just giving up hope, when the boy in the pictures came up to me and introduced himself. "I'm Dudley Dursley and who might you be, pretty lady?" I snorted out laughing. I had guessed right here was the infamous Dudley who was oh so made fun of at our house. I introduced myself and then started to question him. "Do you by any chance have a cousin?" I innocently asked him "Yes I do but he's not here you don't have to worry about him getting in our way m'dear. "Oh, where is he then: "In the cupboard under the stairs." Doing my best to still sound cheery at the fact that Harry was locked up under the stairs, I asked him if he knew who I was. "Of Course I know who you are, You're a very beautiful young lady named Ginny." At this I laughed so I asked him if he knew who the Weasleys were. He said the name sounded familiar but couldn't place it. So I asked him if he had ever heard of a Ron Weasley. "Hmmn. Can't say that I have. But what are we dong down here exchanging pleasantries. Lets go up to my room!" "Uh no thank you. Do you know who Fred and George Weasley are?" I asked "No! I told you I don't know who the Weasleys are. Now lets go up stairs." He yelled angrily. "Surely you've met them. They've told me about you. Do you remember the redheaded twins that came to pick up Harry." "How Do you know about Harry!" He interrupted ".who gave you that candy that made your tongue grow really really big?" "Of course I remember them. How could I forget them? Them and that gigantic revolting man that gave me a pig tail. What do they have to do with us?" "They're my brothers. My name Is Ginny Weasley." "A-are y-you l-like them?" He asked me with fear in his eyes. "No of course not. I don't play that many pranks on people, though I do play some now and then. Here's a present from the Weasleys." I reached into my pocket and gave him a hand full of candy but he quickly dropped it. "That's not what I meant! I meant," he got down real close to me and said "Are you ..magical?" "Of course I am! Now if you don't mind, I've got to go see how my BOYFRIEND is doing locked under the stairs." With that I ran off to the stairway. I unlocked the door and jumped onto the startled young man lying on the little bed. "Hiya Harry!" "G-Gin? What are you doing here?" He asked completely surprised to see me. "Well you see, my friend invited me to her boyfriend's best friend's party so I came and I started to realize that this is where you live and then your cousin came up to me and I asked some questions then I told him that I was related to the two boys who made his tongue really long and then I ran in here." I said in one big breath He smiled and then kissed me. The kiss soon turned into an all out snog session. After a while, we stopped and just talked about this and that. How he was doing living with the muggles. How every body at the burrow was doing. As we were talking, a thought came to me. Maybe he could come and stay at the burrow for the rest of the summer. Then we could spend more time together and he would be with people who are like him and are nice to him and don't lock him in a cupboard that is way to small for him. "One minute Harry, I'm gonna go call my mom real quick. I told her I'd check in with her at some point." "Ok, be back soon." With that, he kissed me on the lips and I got out of the cupboard. When Dudley saw me he screamed and ran. I went outside and called my mom and asked her if Harry could come over. "Oh Ginny, What a marvelous Idea! You just bring him on over when you come home. Have him do a shrinking spell on his stuff. Ill make sure the ministry doesn't punish him. Now have fun Sweetie." "Bye Mum. And thank you so so much." I hung up and walked back inside and into the cupboard. "Hey Harry! Guess what!" "What?" "My mom said you can come and stay with us for the rest of the summer. You can leave this hellhole!" His answer was a long kiss that lasted for a good part of the rest of the party. "Thankyou. God, I don't know what I would do if you hadn't come here tonight." "You probably would have gotten through it and given me a great big kiss when we got on the train." I answered confidently. "Oh really? How do you know I wouldn't have gone and run off with Sabrina?" "Who's Sabrina?" I asked jealously. "Oh just some muggle television show about a teenage witch. Its actually quite funny the things muggles think about witches and wizards. The Dursleys always yell at me when I watch movies with them about magic because I laugh the entire time." "Oh. Cool. So when is the blasted party over?" "Midnight. Um, I have a question. How am I going to get all of my stuff out of here without your friend getting suspicious of my trunk?" "Oh Mum said we could shrink it and dad will notify the ministry that there was supervision even though there wasn't.: "Ok then, Great," He looked down at this watch. "Thank God, It's Quarter till twelve. When every one leaves we'll go get my stuff. Who knows what people are doing up in my room right now." "Ew, that's nasty." "They probably wont even change my sheets while Im gone." To take up the rest of the time we did what any head over heels in love couple would do. We made out. At Quarter after midnight Liz came in to tell me it was time to go and Dudley came to tell Harry to clean up the house. "Ginny what are you doing making out with his disgusting cousin. He cant control his hair and he's got a hideous scar on his forehead." Liz exclaimed. "Don't you dare say that about my boyfriend. I love him!" "How do you even know him? You go to an all girls boarding school. He goes to a delinquent school!" "Uh. Our school teams up with them for extra curricular activities and dances and stuff like that!" I thought up quickly knowing that the story that the Dursleys made up for where Harry was is that he went to a delinquent school. "And He's coming home with us." "Your Mom lets you bring boys home? That is unbelievable. Your mom would never do that." "Harry is my brother's best friend. Come on Harry Lets go get your stuff!" ****3rd person**** While this was going on Dudly and Harry were fighting about the cleaning. "You are doing the cleaning that's what Mummy said!" Dudly exclaimed "No I'm not cause I'm going with Ginny!" "If Liz and Piers will let you in the car!" "Even if they don't I'm still leaving. Ill take the bus. I'm sure I can get Stan to give me a good deal!" "Is Stan one of your kind? One of your freaks?" "We are not freaks and so what if he is?" Harry heard Ginny call him to go upstairs. ****Ginny's POV**** When we got upstairs, Harry shrunk his stuff and put it in his sack. "Sorry about that I didn't know Liz would be such a prat. To think that when I finally have a friend who's not friend's with my brother, not that I don't like you and Hermione but I always have to share you with my brother but any way, she hates my boyfriend." "Don't worry about it. Listen if it'll cause a problem I can take the night bus to your house." He said. It was so sweet how he just offered to take the bus. "No no of course not she can live with it. Come on, lets go." We went down stairs to the rest of the people. "Lets Go!" Liz said snobbishly. And she walked out the door, hand in hand with piers. On the ride home, I fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. When we got there, Harry woke me up and we got out of the car and went into the house. Harry and I were finally home.  
  
A/n: um I know I asked b4 if I should make another chappie but the stuff aint comin to me so if I write one it wont be for a while.Please review I don't know how it is. Peace out 


End file.
